


Coffee and You

by wonuclb



Series: seventeen and coffees [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Wonwoo likes Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: There were only two things that Mingyu likes: Coffee, and Jeon Wonwoo.Or in which Wonwoo has memory loss and Mingyu tries to tell him that he was his past lover.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: seventeen and coffees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026142
Kudos: 33





	Coffee and You

Wonwoo works at a nearby coffee shop from his dorm for a part-time job. He always liked the smell of the coffee beans as it helps it to relax him, and keeping his energy boosted for every exams he has in his major.

The 19 year old boy is a business major. Enjoying studying marketing, and the accompany of his love for books since he doesn't have anyone.

Until a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hi! I would like a Frappucino. Hao what would you like?" A boy who looked younger than him said energetically. 

The boy looked away from his phone, and eyeing the barista, "I would like Green Tea, please."

Wonwoo nodded and entered the orders, "10 dollars please"

He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and gave Wonwoo his credit card as the boy slid the plastic sheet, "thank you! Please wait for your order."

The two nodded in response and looked for a place to sit. Wonwoo made their order and called them using the buzzer that he gave, and when there was no customer getting an order, Wonwoo quickly left his spot and on his way to talk to Junhui, his co-worker.

"You have no idea what just happened-" they both said, and chuckled

Junhui being the kind boy he is, he made Wonwoo go first, "What happened, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo sighed as he explained everything to Junhui. From how his day was going, and how he met this good looking boy who is obviously not from his world.

"I can't believe I fell in love in first sight, Junhui. First sight!"

His chinese friend laughed, "It's okay Wonwoo. Are they still here?"

"I think so" Wonwoo leaned to look and yes, the good looking boy and his friend were still there.

"Let me see" Junhui looked at where Wonwoo was staring and his jaw dropped, he had never seen anyone that pretty before.

"He's so perfect." When Wonwoo said that, he eyed Junhui, "Excuse you?"

Junhui took this as a signal that his friend was jealous, "No not your boyfriend. I meant, his friend."

"Is little Wen Junhui having a crush?" Wonwoo nudged his best friend's shoulder with a hint of teasing in his voice, as the male blushed.

"N- no! But what about you, Wonwoo? Didn't you just told me you have eyes on that pretty boy?" Junhui smirked.

Jeonghan, their Manager, walked in to their conversation, "break is over now let's get back to work."

"Thank you!" The boy thanked Wonwoo and Junhui for their coffee, and left the coffee shop. He knows he'll never see the boy again, but who knows? Maybe Fate can bring them back together.

"So, do you think you'll get to see your pretty boy again?"

"I don't know, who knows?"

It's Sunday and Wonwoo was about to close the Love & Letter café until someone entered, "Sorry! Can I just order one more thing?"

Wonwoo didn't look at the customer (but knew the gender since it was a deep voice) as he kept cleaning the counter, "I'm sorry sir but we're already close. Please come back tomorrow."

"I'm not here for coffee, though." Wonwoo got annoyed and looked at the customer, who had to be the pretty boy that he and Junhui talked about last Friday, "What do you want, then?"

"You." The boy blushed

"I- I'm sorry?" now Wonwoo was a blushing mess too from the younger's choice of words.

"Sorry, I know you don't know me. But I know you, too well." He sobs, and Wonwoo didn't understood why the boy in front of him was sobbing and choking on his tears.

"I k- know I sound like a stalker but I promise you I'm not. I just happened to be your ex, well still your boyfriend but-"

"b- boyfriend?" Wonwoo stuttered.

The boy sighed, "Sit down and let me explain."

They sat down for what felt like hours. Wonwoo found out that Mingyu was his best friend since elementary school, and grew up together knowing that they both liked each other. Wonwoo didn't knew he had a boyfriend, until Mingyu told the older that he was in an accident going home and had amnesia.

"Why didn't you came back to me?" Wonwoo was now crying, him remembering someone kissing his forehead every time he couldn't sleep at the hospital.

Mingyu held his hand, "I was just seeing if you would fall in love with someone else. After that conversation we had that you hated me for making you pull out an all nighter, I thought you would fall in love with someone else."

"I'm-" Wonwoo started to say, but found that he couldn’t without the words getting stuck in his throat. It really was hard to believe. A part of him was saying that it was too hard to believe that a good looking boy suddenly claims to be a past love he’s forgotten.

Mingyu gave Wonwoo evidence and photos of them from his phone, so that Wonwoo knows he's not a stranger claiming as his lover.

The two went silent. A comfortable silence.

Wonwoo broke the silence. "You know, when you first came here, I actually fell in love with you at first sight. Not actually knowing I own you already.." He said as he felt his cheeks warming up from the sudden confession.

"So are we boyfriends now?" Mingyu's non-existent puppy ears perked up, "Well we never ended it so-"

Before Wonwoo ended his sentence, Mingyu crashed his lips onto his. This might be the first time in forever Wonwoo has ever experienced. Mingyu's lips were soft, and calming.

They started making out, and what it felt like hours, they pulled away. Lips swollen and tasting each others mouth.

Mingyu breathed, "Wow- that was.."

"Amazing I know" Wonwoo sarcastically rolled his eyes

Mingyu smiled and pulled Wonwoo closer, his head resting on Wonwoo's neck, "I'm glad you're mine again."

Wonwoo pulled him closer, "It's Okay. I'm glad you didn't leave me baby, I'm sorry for leaving you"

**Seven years later.**

"Why didn't you approached me again?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu, who is his fiancé after proposing at the beach (and Wonwoo thought it was just vacation.)

"After when we got together on your past life, your grades started going downhill which is weird since you were always a top student. I stopped distracting you for a week. Then when I didn't answer your calls or texts, you left your house at 1 AM to go visit my house, and basically yeah you got into an accident.." Mingyu looked down, still blaming himself for the car crash that Wonwoo happened to be in.

"Aw Gyu.."

"I know I'm bad, but when you weren't with me you got successful. Having that award that you've been working on since we were kids, good grades, and a good boyfriend!" He cheekily smiled at the last sentence.

Wonwoo was about to pinch his so-called boyfriend, "Mingyu you already proposed to me-"

Mingyu hugged him tightly, thinking that he would lose him again, "I know. But you're my forever baby~"

Wonwoo smiled and pressed his lips onto Mingyu's. He sticks both of their foreheads together while he was sitting on Mingyu's lap on the couch, "Stop confessing and kiss me already."

With that, Mingyu kissed Wonwoo and fell into their own worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what happened to Junhao, I'm making a series about svt coffee shops!
> 
> I hope you liked this trash :(
> 
> My [Instagram.](https://intagram.com/cheoluvs)


End file.
